


Sticky Situation

by PaperFox19



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Peter have sex and find out some trouble with Peter’s dna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Peter Parker aka Spiderman and Sam Alexander aka Nova decided to have a more intimate relationship, but the two were at a stand still to see who would top their first time. So after about 20 wagers, 15 sparring matches, hours of naked wrestling and insult throwing Peter finally landed out on top.

Sam was naked on Peter’s bed his blushing face buried in Peter’s pillow his ass up in the air, looking oh so tempting in Peter’s opinion. Peter squirted lube onto his fingers and began to rub Sam’s cheeks exposing his tight fuck hole. He began to prep his fellow hero one finger working his tight channel. Nova on his part would never admit out loud that it felt good to have his ass played with but with his cock hard and dripping it didn’t need to be said.

One finger became two then three, the spider teen wanting to make sure Nova was good and stretched before taking him, and Nova’s muffled moans were so cute. “Would you get on with it already!!” Sam moaned and Peter removed his fingers causing an unmanly whimper to escape the teen.

Peter lubed up his hard cock putting a large amount of lube on the fat head. He pressed the tip of his cock at Sam’s wet entrance and pushed at the tight ring of muscle. He sank into Sam’s tight ass slowly groaning in pleasure. “Fuck Sam you have such a hot tight ass it feels great!” Peter heard a muffled shut up from the boy.

A hard slap to Sam’s right cheek had the boy moaning in pain mixed pleasure. “What the hell?!” Sam shouted and Peter just smirked at him. He started thrusting into Sam giving a slap to his right cheek after each thrust in. Each slap had Sam tightening around Peter’s rod, making both males moan in pleasure.

Without out any touch to his cock Sam came his cum spraying over Peter’s sheets, his face reddened with embarrassment and Peter moaned as his inner muscles clamped down in his release. “Fuck so tight I’m cumming!!” Peter came hard and a lot the thick cum filling Sam up before spilling out over of Sam’s plugged hole.

Peter went to pull out but found that he couldn’t. “What are you waiting for pull out already it feels weird enough that you came inside me.” Sam said before burying his face in Peter’s pillow.

“Umm we have a little problem.”

“What?” Sam snapped.

“Well you know how spider webs are really sticky.” Peter said scratching the back of his head. Sam may not have been the smartest tool in the shed but he followed where Peter was going with this.

“Oh hell no don’t tell me we’re stuck together, because of your Spiderman cum!” Peter couldn’t help but chuckle and Sam groaned. “You are never topping me again!!” He shouted.

“Don’t worry we’ll be stuck like this 2 maybe 3 days tops.” Peter said and Sam promptly passed out from shock.

End


End file.
